


Seeking a Dom

by SpyroForLife



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Antennae Stimulation, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Zim, Dom/sub, Falling In Love, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Sub Dib, Xenophilia, ex-Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: Dib has been exploring the BDSM lifestyle and has found that he quite likes being a sub. Unfortunately, things don't work out with his dom and he breaks up with him. Upon lamenting to Zim about the breakup, Zim suggests that they date each other, and as they explore each other, they find that Zim settles quite nicely into the role of a dom himself...
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Seeking a Dom

“Why did I think it’d work out?” Dib groaned as he threw himself onto Zim’s couch, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “He was so nice, so flattering… of course he was a huge prick.”

Zim had been about to scold Dib for throwing his boots up onto the couch, but he paused when he finished speaking, and demanded, “Did that gross boyfriend of yours hurt you? Do I need to kill him?”

“No,” Dib sighed, sitting up and putting his feet down on the floor. He tossed his boots off. “He was just an asshole. We broke up, it’s over.”

“What happened? He seemed friendly. Though something about him still gave me an icky feeling.”

Dib leaned back and crossed his arms, looking up at the ceiling. “Yeah. He was friendly… to get me to trust him. Once things got serious, it was like he became a totally different person. So bossy, yelling, pushing me around… I mean fuck, maybe I agreed to be his sub but he kept crossing the line and I got fed up!”

“Sub?” Zim cocked his head.

“Oh, it’s…” Dib’s cheeks flushed. “It’s a BDSM thing. A uh, sex thing.”

“Oh.” Zim made a face. He wasn’t very interested in sex, in fact it looked pretty gross from what he’s seen of it.

“It’s something I wanted to try, but that guy… ugh, he just wanted to take advantage of an inexperienced sub, thought he could get away with being abusive and saying that’s just how doms are… luckily I did my research. Got the hell out of there.”

“I’m glad you’re safe. I’m sorry he was so manipulative.”

Dib shrugged. “Oh well. I’m okay. It’s just disappointing… I really wanted to make that relationship work. I’m so lonely.” He wrapped his arms around his knees, staring ahead.

Zim sat next to him, resting a hand on his back. “Forget about that idiot. You’ll find someone new.”

Dib exhaled, brushing his eyes off. “I don’t know. I want to find someone who’s into all the weird stuff I am, and it was hard enough getting with Paul… I’m not sure I’ll be able to find someone else I’m compatible with.”

“Don’t be silly, there’s billions of humans out there! You’ll find a new mate. Maybe I can help! What are you looking for?”

Dib wasn’t sure how much help Zim would be when it came to matchmaking, but he appreciated his concern anyway. “Well, I uh… don’t really care about gender, I just want my partner to be smart, and kind, and maybe a little weird like I am… Someone I can talk to about my shows and my interests. Who won’t mind running around in the woods hunting vampires with me. They have to be someone I can be best friends with. But oh, we have to be sexually compatible, and I’d really like to be with someone who can take charge in bed, since I like being told what to do… that’s why I tried finding a dom. But well, that didn’t work out.”

Zim nodded throughout Dib’s requirements. It was strange how many of those wants described Zim himself. He was a good friend to Dib now, and enjoyed investigating the paranormal with him. Really, the only incompatibility was Zim’s lack of interest in sex.

Though, perhaps if it’d make a partner happy, Zim would be willing to do it. Mating was a bonding experience, after all. And Dib wasn’t ugly.

Zim hummed as he considered just asking Dib out himself. But would the other want him? Their past was troubled, to put it lightly. It was a miracle Dib had even wanted to be friends after everything they’ve done to hurt each other throughout their battles.

Still, there was no harm in offering, right? So Zim moved his hand down to Dib’s and said, “Maybe we could try dating? See how things work out?”

“Us? You… you’d want to date me?”

“Well, sure! You’ve been a good friend to me and I do find you attractive. I don’t want you to be lonely. So, I’d like to see how this goes.”

“Zim…” Dib pulled his hand away. “That’s very nice of you. But I’m not sure how well it’d work out, I mean… I want a partner I can be intimate with. You know, physically. And you’ve always said you’re not interested in that stuff.”

“I wasn’t interested because there was no one I was willing to be intimate with. But I’ve given it some thought, and I’d like to try it with someone I trust.” Zim gave him a sincere smile. “I kinda want to see what people see in it anyway.”

“Well…” Dib looked him over, and hesitantly took his hand again. “If you’re sure it’s okay.” He had to admit, Zim was quite attractive. He examined the sharp lines of his face, then focused on the other’s big, ruby eyes. They were beautiful, and Dib almost wanted to plant a kiss right between them.

Zim seemed to be admiring him in return, and he shifted a little closer, raising his face up toward Dib’s. Dib’s heart pounded, the other was so close, should he kiss him? It was so soon, but he wanted to feel those inviting lips so bad.

“It’s okay,” Zim said, tilting his head and closing the distance.

Dib sighed out and gently kissed him. It was a light brushing of lips, but it made Dib’s skin tingle and his stomach do a flip. Zim even moaned a little, and when they separated, the look on the other’s face seemed to say he hadn’t expected it to feel so good.

“How was that?” Dib asked.

“Good. That… was good.” Zim curiously touched his own lips, then chuckled, his cheeks turning pink. “I was wondering why you humans do it.”

“Do irkens kiss?”

“Yes but the mouth brushing is secondary. We kiss like this.” Zim grasped Dib’s cheeks and rested their foreheads together, moving his antennae forward. He brushed them against Dib’s hair scythe, curling around it slightly, and giggled. “Well. This is the point where if you had antennae, you’d curl them around mine. But you don’t.”

“Aw, well…” Dib reached up, carefully unwinding Zim’s antennae and rubbing his thumbs gently against the tips. “I can still touch them like this.”

“Mm, that you can.” A pleasant shiver went down Zim’s back.

“How’s this feel?” Dib worked his thumbs in small circles down the stalks, and Zim moaned, a strange heat blooming in his stomach.

“Ah, that’s it…” Zim leaned against him, eyes sliding shut. That felt really good. Suddenly everything he’s read about irken courting made sense.

“Let me know when you want me to stop.”

“Mhm.” Zim nodded. He moved his hands to Dib’s shoulders, lightly gripping his shirt. He kept their faces together, slowly inhaling his musky scent, and Dib explored further down his antennae to the bases.

“Ohh, Dib…” It was overwhelming, to say the least. Zim had heard that it felt good and was especially important for new mates to do, but he hadn’t expected it to get to him like this.

Dib let out a slow breath. Zim really seemed into this. He rubbed circles against the roots of his antennae, feeling where they connected to his skull.

“Nngh… Dib!” Zim abruptly got up on his knees and pushed back from Dib, eyes wide.

Dib dropped his hands. “What? Did I hurt you?”

“N-no, just…” Zim was shaky. His antennae laid back and trembled with tension, his insides twisting with heat. “I uh. Just suddenly realized why mates would touch each other like that.”

“Oh?”

“It’s meant to arouse us.”

“Oh.” Dib blushed harder, very aware of the flush on Zim’s face, the intense way he stared at him. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’ve wondered how this all felt. So thank you for showing me.”

“You’re welcome.” Dib chuckled, trying to ignore his intrigue at Zim’s expression. The other looked ready to rip his clothes off and it was doing things to him. “I know we just decided to try dating, but would you uh… want to go further?”

Zim’s tongue darted against his upper lip and he clutched Dib’s shirt, pulling him close as he straddled him. “I would be delighted.” It was hard to explain the desires that had reared their heads. He suddenly felt hot, needy, wanting to feel Dib’s skin against his. Irkens were very picky about their mates, he had once learned. They didn’t often desire to have sex until a suitable mate was found. But once courtship began and the mate was accepted… that was when sexual attraction was experienced.

Zim hadn’t thought he’d be interested. But he was now. He was very interested in Dib’s body, and he greedily ran his hands up under his shirt, exploring his warm skin.

“Alright, wow…” Dib was surprised at how fast this was going, but not at all opposed. He had been hoping to get laid earlier that day but instead found himself in the midst of an angry break-up, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t still horny.

“Is this okay?” Zim asked, eyes glinting up at him, seeming darker than usual. “Do you want me?”

Dib let out a strained groan when Zim rested in his lap. “Oh yeah, I want you…” His hands fell to Zim’s waist, feeling ever so slightly along his hips. “I really want you.”

“Then you just relax and let me do all the work.” Zim’s voice was low and confident, and it seemed to immediately flick a switch in Dib’s brain.

“Mm, yes sir,” he answered without thinking, leaning into the back of the couch and drifting his legs slightly apart.

Zim tilted his head. “Sir, huh?” He slipped his hands further under Dib’s shirt, caressing his chest.

Dib needed a moment to collect his thoughts, then he said, “Oh, yeah. I kinda… conditioned myself to submit to a more dominant partner, Paul and I would play these games, and I guess some of it stuck with me.”

“I see. I’d like to play, if you’ll have me.”

“You sure?” Dib grinned at him. “You sure you got what it takes to be in control and tell me what to do?”

Zim smirked. “I can absolutely do that.” He pulled his hands back and simply gave Dib’s chest a tap. “Shirt, off.”

Dib eagerly complied. Zim slid his own shirt off too, tossing it toward the other end of the couch. He saw Dib’s eyes flick up and down, and the other nodded with approval.

“Like what you see, huh?” Zim asked.

“I sure do. What do you want me to do, sir?”

Each sir was like a bolt of pleasure to Zim’s body. That unfamiliar yet distinct arousal grew heavier, and Zim’s thoughts wandered in a more primal direction. He wanted to touch Dib all over, smell him, taste him.

“Unbutton your pants,” Zim decided, sitting back. “Slowly. Let me watch.”

Dib obeyed so easily it was thrilling. Zim watched him reach down to his fly, where the fabric over his crotch was noticeably bulging out. There was only one button, which was deftly loosened, and then Dib was sliding down the zipper. At Zim’s prompting, Dib kept going, opening his pants and lifting his hips to slide them down.

“That’s it, let me see you,” Zim said, standing and stepping back so Dib could get his pants off all the way. Once they were on the floor, Dib hooked his thumb under the waistband of his briefs and shot Zim a lecherous look, silently asking if he should continue. Zim nodded, and he tugged that garment down as well.

Zim’s antennae perked as a thick organ sprung loose from the fabric, curving up and seeming to glisten at its tip.

“Oh wow,” Zim whispered. Sure, he’s seen pictures during his many studies of humans, but it didn’t quite compare to seeing Dib naked right in front of him like this, everything on display and being offered to him.

“Like what you see?” Dib asked.

Zim swallowed and looked up at his face. “Oh yeah. You look delicious.” He hurried to get his own pants off, all while Dib’s eyes beckoned to him.

As soon as he was also bare, Zim hopped into Dib’s lap. The sensation of so much bare skin against his was incredible. The other’s body felt so warm all over, and Zim curiously ran his hands along Dib’s thighs and up to his waist, just wanting to touch every bit of him.

Dib seemed eager to explore him too. His fingers slid down Zim’s back, rubbing against his spine, then traveled around to his front to check out his abdomen.

“You’re so toned, sir,” Dib praised.

“Mm, thank you.” Zim moved forward on his lap, rubbing himself against Dib’s arousal. It felt so thick and hot and he gasped at how sensitive the area between his legs was.

“Ah, you feel… soft.” Dib looked down, lifting a hand. “Can I…?”

“Touch? You sure can.” Zim gripped his wrist and turned his hand palm up, guiding it to his groin. “Here, explore.”

Dib looked fascinated as he touched a couple fingers gently to the smooth lips he found, stroking along them. “I never thought I’d ever get to touch you like this. I’ve been wondering what your anatomy is like since, well… puberty, probably. Heh, I’ll admit, I got kinda imaginative back in the day…” He looked at Zim’s face, blushing. “I mean, you’re an alien, so I figured you wouldn’t be like a human. I imagined stuff like tentacles, or an ovipositor, ya know…”

“Who’s to say I don’t have anything like that?” Zim purred.

Dib’s pupils dilated ever so slightly, his fingers dipping inside Zim. Zim shivered a little at the strange but not unpleasant sensation. “O-oh? Well, I guess I shouldn’t assume, but uh… so, is there anything you wanna show me?”

“I suppose I should.” Zim didn’t often use this part, so it should be nice getting to let it out. He slipped his cock out of its sheath, stretching it out all the way and wiggling the tip at Dib.

“Oh, wow.” Dib was surprised at how long it was. He ran his fingers up the underside. It was textured similarly to the rest of Zim’s skin but was a flushed red color and divided into segments, giving it flexibility. Zim seemed to have fine motor control over it judging from the way he moved the tip around, which had a flared head and a small slit that was already leaking a small amount of fluid. It was almost pearly in color and Dib kinda wanted to touch it.

“Impressed?” Zim asked, setting his hands on his hips and posing.

“Heh. You look good. I… wasn’t expecting these ridges.” Dib felt the groove between two of the segments and Zim trembled. The fluid began running down his length. Dib slowly started pumping him and was amazed at how quickly his hand grew slick. He wasn’t sure if that was precum or just a natural lubricant, but it certainly made things easier.

“Nngh, Dib…” Zim gripped his shoulders, hips bucking.

Dib inhaled softly at the clear pleasure that flitted across the other’s face. “Wow, Zim… that looks like it feels good. How do you like to do this?”

“Huh? I don’t know, I don’t do this...”

“You’ve never touched yourself? Oh man.” Dib smiled, free hand moving to give his own erection some attention. “Guess we gotta learn about your body together, huh?”

“Guess so. Ohh I never knew this could feel so nice…”

“Yeah? Well here, let me try something. Stop me if you don’t like it.” Dib supposed he would need to show Zim the ropes. And maybe, once he got a hang of things, Dib could show him a different sort of ropes…

He adjusted his grip, letting go of himself and using a hand to ease Zim’s length against his own, stroking both of them together.

“Ah, that’s it…” Zim closed his eyes to focus on how the other felt. His fingers were so talented, that smooth rubbing felt perfect and having Dib’s erection pressing up against his added an extra layer of excitement. He began moving his hips to thrust into Dib’s hand, moaning quietly.

“There you go,” Dib encouraged. “How’s that, sir?”

Zim licked his lips and opened his eyes a bit, gazing hungrily at Dib’s face. “Amazing.” He felt down from Dib’s shoulders, touching his chest and ever so slightly digging his thumbs between the other’s pecs. “But I’m not quite feeling the sir title anymore. It was nice at first, but… I think I have a better title in mind.”

“What do you want me to call you?”

Zim smirked and leaned in, arms drifting around Dib to pull him closer, and he whispered in his ear, “Call me your master.”

Dib noticeably quivered at that, a moan escaping him. “Yes, Master.”

That got to Zim way more than sir did. He swept his tongue along Dib’s earlobe and then suckled on it, and Dib’s hand moved a little faster along them, the human’s hips starting to rock in time with Zim’s.

“Easy now, we got plenty of time,” Zim murmured.

Dib nearly whimpered at how low and husky Zim’s voice had become. Coupled with how the other was speaking right into his ear, that hot breath wafting over him… it already had him so close. He never knew his ex-enemy could sound so damn sexy.

Zim reached down, finding Dib’s free hand and clutching it for a moment. Dib’s heart gave a little flutter at the tenderness of the gesture and he happily held Zim’s hand, thinking that this was a great idea and maybe things would work out for them as mates.

Then the romantic moment was over and Zim was lifting his hand to his head, getting Dib to straighten out a couple fingers and then setting them right against the base of an antenna.

“Oh? You want me to touch you here?” Dib asked, tapping the area.

Zim nodded. “It keeps us in the mood.”

“Ah, cool. Yeah, I’ll do that.” Dib got to stroking circles around the root of the antenna, rubbing into it and then slowly letting a finger at a time play with the stalk itself.

Zim tensed up as the pleasure from both his antenna and his lower body overwhelmed him, both hands automatically finding purchase on Dib’s back.

“Diib,” he groaned, hips jerking as he desperately tried to get even more friction. “Dib, ohh…”

Dib felt Zim’s tip curl around him. He licked his lips, shakily replying, “Yes, Master? What do you need?”

“Keep going. Keep going, don’t stop, it’s so good…”

Dib’s chest glowed warmly at the need in Zim’s voice. He was glad he was able to make him feel so good. It was clear how new this all was for the other. He wanted it to be a good experience. “I won’t stop,” he assured him. “Gonna make you feel amazing, Master.” He slipped his thumb against Zim’s tip, rubbing gently against the leaking slit, and Zim lost it.

Zim found himself losing control of his body, muscles tightening and intense waves of pleasure consuming him. He cried out in ecstasy, claws digging hard into Dib’s skin as the sensation blanked out all else.

Dib gasped at the sharp pain but quickly got used to it, eyes going down in time to see Zim come with a full body shudder. Dib looked back at Zim’s face, memorizing that expression of pure bliss. It got him so hot knowing he was able to do this, this was far better than being with his old dom.

Zim still seemed to be caught up in the pleasure of orgasm several moments later and Dib wondered how long it took, continuing to stroke up and down their lengths, feeling another string of cum coat his fingers. Then Zim pressed their mouths together, kissing him deeply and thrusting his tongue into Dib’s mouth.

Dib closed his eyes as his own climax hit, kissing back with rough moans as he finished. It was incredible thinking that Zim got him off so quickly, that he was just that turned on by the other.

He rubbed his tongue under Zim’s, letting go of his antenna to instead cup his cheek, and Zim loosened his grip, pulling his claws out of Dib’s skin and embracing him instead.

Slowly their hips stopped moving, Dib dropping his hand from their spent cocks and instead just holding Zim’s thigh. Zim got a hold of himself and pulled his lips away, tongue going back into his mouth. Dib let out a disappointed whine when that scaly tongue slipped away from his. He shook his head though, blinking and trying to clear that pleasant haze of bliss. It wasn’t subspace, this wasn’t enough to get him into that, but it felt really good nonetheless.

“Hey, Zim?” he said gently, stroking Zim’s cheek.

Those bright red eyes met his, Zim smiling and reaching up to play with Dib’s hair. “Hm?”

“Did you like that?”

Zim broke into laughter, flopping against his front and nuzzling against his neck. “I loved it.”

“And you’ve really never done anything like that before?”

“Nope. I never knew it would feel so… so overwhelming.” Zim sat back, looking down at his body. He seemed intrigued by the cum that both of them had released, but especially his own. He inspected their lower halves for a moment, then looked back at Dib’s face. “Does it… always feel that way?”

“Well, hard to say how you were feeling, but I know I felt pretty good doing that. It usually feels good each time though, yeah. And I think different stuff feels better than others, but it all comes down to your personal preference. Like, some guys don’t care as much for getting sucked off, while I’m really into it. Ya know.”

“Getting sucked off?” Zim asked with a quizzical antenna raise.

“Yeah. A blowjob? Uh…” Dib knew he would need to be more specific when Zim showed no recognition. “It’s when you use your mouth on someone’s dick. Also called oral. I just, well… I like using the dirty terms for stuff.”

“Using your mouth, huh?” Zim glanced at Dib’s mouth, at himself, and back up. “And that feels good?”

“If the person knows what they’re doing? Absolutely.” Dib could see the other’s interest. “Would you like me to try it on you?”

“Sure, although… I think I’d like to get cleaned up. And go somewhere besides the couch, GIR could walk in on us at any moment and there’s a window right there!” Zim gestured.

Dib chuckled. “Ah, if people come into your yard and watch it’s their own problem. But yeah, let’s go somewhere else. You wanna shower?”

“Yes.”

They got up, grabbing their clothes and heading toward an elevator that would fit both of them. Zim reflected on that experience with Dib. So he had ended up following a little more rather than telling Dib what to do, but it made sense. It was his first time, he appreciated being guided through things. In the future he would be much more comfortable leading.

Besides, Dib hadn’t seemed to mind helping him out. Whenever Zim glanced at him, he saw a content smile on his face, a deep flush to his cheeks. He was definitely happy.

Zim felt a surge of hatred toward the man Dib had dated. How dare that fool not realize what a good partner he had. Out of all the humans on Earth, that Paul had landed someone who was passionate, intelligent, kind, strong… and he had mistreated him and pushed him away. It was disgusting.

But that was over. It was for the best anyway. Now Zim could give Dib the love he deserved. Zim was going to lavish every bit of him with praise, tell him how good he was, make him feel like the most important human on Earth.

Zim blinked, wondering where this sudden devotion came from. He respected Dib and saw him as a close friend, sure, but he just recently decided to try being his mate. Was he really already so attached? He had heard irken pairbonds were strong, but he hadn’t known they could take hold this fast.

Maybe this was why relationships were discouraged. This level of devotion to an individual rather than to the empire was distracting. It would split a soldier’s loyalty and so it couldn’t be allowed.

Zim nodded thoughtfully. Yes, these feelings must be normal. He looked again at Dib and saw the other was watching him.

“What?” Zim asked.

“Oh, nothing.” Dib shrugged a shoulder. “I just like looking at you. You look like you’re thinking hard.”

“I am. I’m thinking about this thing between us, and how… how I find myself already falling for you. It’s strange, is it too soon? I don’t know…” Zim took a deep breath before continuing, “I don’t know how love is supposed to work.”

Dib nodded, chewing slightly on his lip as he thought. Then he said, “Well, that’s the thing about love. It is strange. It can’t really be explained. Sometimes you can be friends with someone, and after many years, it just clicks one day… that you love them. And you’ve loved them for a long time. But you just didn’t realize it.”

“But we haven’t been friends for years, we were enemies until only a few months ago,” Zim replied.

The elevator stopped at the housing level and they got out, but stood in the hallway while they talked.

“Maybe,” Dib admitted. “But even before we officially stopped being enemies, we were friends, to be honest. We might have fought, but we also trusted each other. We’d go to each other for help before anyone else. I admired your strength. You were a worthy opponent and I couldn’t not respect you. So… yeah, I already kinda saw you as a friend. We really went from frenemies to friends, haha.”

Zim chuckled. “I guess so. You annoyed me a lot back then but I liked fighting you. You were a great rival. I don’t think I’ve hated you for years.”

“See? Maybe you have had deeper feelings for me for a long time, and this just helped you realize it.”

“Maybe.” Zim considered that. He hadn’t really thought of Dib this way until today. But it was comfortable imagining a relationship with Dib. “I want to see where this goes. I can see us having a life together.”

“Yeah?” Dib briefly held his hand. “So can I.”

Zim blushed and pulled away. “Okay, let’s take that shower now, I think I feel my sweat drying, bleh.”

“Yeah it does that.”

They continued to the bathroom. They put their clothes on the counter and Dib took his glasses off, folding the earpieces and setting them on top of his clothes.

“So are we showering together?” Dib asked while Zim got the water started.

Zim considered the size of the stall. It was really only meant for just him, but he supposed it would fit Dib too. “It might be a bit cramped, but sure, we can shower together.”

“Alright. Sounds intimate.”

They got in once it was warm enough. Dib found that the water felt different. It was clear, but had a pink tinge to it.

“Is this water?” Dib asked.

“Yes but it’s been heavily filtered and then mixed with a cleaning substance,” Zim replied. Dib saw him rubbing the water against his chest and it actually lathered up like soap. Once he stopped rubbing, it was easily just rinsed away.

“Ohh. Cool.” Dib cleaned himself off. He occasionally gave Zim admiring looks as he did, checking out his lithe body. Zim may be a good several inches shorter than him, with a slender and harmless appearance, but Dib knew how strong he really was. Zim could likely lift him completely from the ground and slam him to the wall if he wanted. Which was a pretty hot prospect.

Dib hoped he would experience that soon. He liked it rough.

For now though, he just appreciated the other without touching him. He was interested to see that Zim’s long cock had hidden itself away again, no trace of it visible from the outside. He kinda wished humans had sheaths.

“So,” Dib said conversationally once both of them were clean.

“So?” Zim replied, gently moving Dib aside so he could get right under the spray and enjoy the warmth for a bit.

Dib was momentarily distracted with watching water trail down the other’s body, highlighting his muscles, but then said, “Would you like that blowjob now?”

“You’re so polite,” Zim commented as he turned to face him.

“I can get more polite.” Dib put on a posh accent. “Would sir like his blowjob now or in the parlor?” Zim broke into giggles and Dib continued, “Perhaps you would like a spot of tea or some biscuits while you indulge in me?”

“Stop,” Zim wheezed, highly amused by the other’s ridiculous attempt at an English accent.

Dib laughed and got down on a knee, stroking Zim’s thighs. He dropped the accent and said, “Seriously though, I want to treat you. See if you like this so I’ll know for later.”

“Haha, well… sure. Though should we do it here or in my bedroom?”

Dib considered, then said, “Might be a little cleaner to do it here. Plus I think the water makes things interesting.”

“Is that so? Alright, let’s try it.” Zim wasn’t sure where to put his hands, so he left them at his sides while he watched Dib ease his legs apart.

“You can stop me at any point,” Dib said. “Oh, and you can pull my hair if you want, I’m into that.”

“Pull your hair? Really?”

“Mhm.” Dib checked Zim out, interested in seeing him up close. He used a thumb to carefully spread his lips open and was delighted to see that the pastel green of his skin blended into a pleasant purple shade inside. And looking at him from this angle, he could see the opening of the sheath, where the very end of Zim’s tip poked out. Below the sheath was another opening, slick with fluid, which Dib rubbed his thumb against.

Zim sighed, hands going to Dib’s hair for support. That simple touch felt better than he expected.

Dib smiled and shuffled closer, putting his other knee down and pretty much pulling Zim onto his face as he kissed him.

“Aah, Dib…” Zim shivered, hunching over and tightening his hold. Dib’s breath felt so hot against his skin and it was making his body flush with that earlier heat, those new desires rearing their heads once more. He was used to it now, but he still found it amazing that he never knew such feelings existed until now.

Dib only needed a few moments of kissing before Zim relaxed and opened up for him, and once he felt fluid drip onto his lips, he curiously licked it off. It was surprisingly sweet and tingled against his tongue.

“Mm, you taste good,” he murmured, looking up at Zim for a moment. The other met his eyes and blushed, antennae perking forward over his head.

“Don’t make it weird,” Zim said breathlessly.

“Listen, I’m about to give oral to an alien,” Dib replied, leaning back a bit. “It’s already weird.”

“Hmph.” Zim ran Dib’s hair through his fingers and then tightened his hold on it, pulling him back between his legs. “Fair enough. Continue.”

Dib snorted and shook his head. Then he returned his mouth to Zim, deciding to try using his tongue. He licked slowly between those soft folds and was rewarded with an immediate shudder, Zim’s thighs clenching slightly against his face.

“Relax, Master,” Dib whispered, patting Zim’s thighs. “I’m gonna take good care of you.”

“Yes, you will,” Zim replied haughtily.

Dib smiled. Now that was the attitude he liked to hear. He explored further with his tongue, taking a few moments to lap along the other’s entrance and savor his taste, before easing inside.

“Nngh, that’s it…” Zim was very vocal, making it clear to Dib how good he was feeling.

Dib probed his tongue carefully against Zim’s insides, trying to see what felt best to the other. Zim seemed to especially like it when he pressed in the direction of the sheath. He was soon grinding his hips down onto Dib’s face, following the slow motions of his tongue and mouth.

“Dib, a-ah, so good…” Zim’s claws were clenching and unclenching, his body shaking with pleasure. Dib moved his face even closer, using the entire length of his tongue and tasting sweetness wherever he felt. Zim was dripping all over his face already, the liquid running down from the corners of his mouth, streaming under his chin and dripping off… it was so messy and Dib loved it.

A few more seconds of eating Zim out and Dib felt something shift inside the other, moments before that long cock slid from its sheath and draped over Dib’s face.

“Please,” Zim whimpered, prodding the tip against Dib’s forehead and even rubbing it through his hair, leaving stickiness in its wake.

Dib pulled his tongue away and said, “As you command, Master.” He traced his tongue up the underside of Zim’s length instead. Zim moaned in satisfaction, continuing to rock against him. Dib could feel himself growing hard at Zim’s easy responses to him. But as much as he wanted to jerk himself off, he didn’t, focusing entirely on the other.

When his mouth reached Zim’s tip, he explored it with the tip of his tongue. Sweetness exploded across his taste buds and he moaned, suckling gently on the other to try and taste more.

Zim’s legs were shaking hard by now, tremors going up his spine, but with Dib’s hands on his waist he was able to stay upright. He began stroking Dib’s hair, leaning his head back and panting. “Nn, Dib, please…”

Dib looked up for a moment to admire how the other looked, body flushed and sweat shining on his skin. Then he gave Zim what he wanted and eased his mouth further down his length. This was so much weirder than sucking a human cock, but he was into it. The taste and texture were so much better. He bobbed his head and felt Zim’s shaft respond as if it had a mind of its own, the tip rubbing itself against the roof of his mouth before diving down his throat.

Dib tightened his hold on Zim’s waist and groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought his gag reflex. He tilted his head back to open up his throat more, torn between slowing Zim down or just going right to taking all of him. But as that delicious sweetness saturated his throat, he decided to try and take him to the hilt.

He adjusted his hands to make sure he had a good grip and drew Zim closer, encouraging him into an easy thrusting rhythm that slowly pushed more and more succulent length down his throat.

“O-oh, that feels so good, you’re so hot inside,” Zim whispered, voice shaky with pleasure.

Dib’s hips twitched as a bolt of arousal shot through him. He loved this kind of talk and hoped Zim kept it up.

Zim noticed his reaction from the brief tightening of Dib’s lips. He looked down, taking in how the other looked with his mouth around his shaft. He liked what he saw. “Look at you, so eager to serve me. You really are a good boy, slave.”

Dib briefly choked, not expecting Zim to use that language so soon. But his body responded quickly, cock aching and hot anticipation spreading through him. He kept moving his head to take Zim deeper, breathing slowly and focusing on not choking again. Zim was longer than he was used to, and fairly thick toward the base. But his slick shaft went down easy and it wasn’t long before he was at the hilt, having deep-throated all of the other.

He took a moment to just sit and savor this accomplishment, opening his eyes and meeting Zim’s. The other was staring down at him with heavy lust on his face, antennae forward and trembling.

“You’re so talented, my slave,” Zim whispered, licking his lips as he memorized the sight below him.

Dib exhaled and got back to his rhythm, now able to take Zim’s entire length in and out, teasing along it with his tongue as he did.

Zim moaned, closing his eyes. The other’s throat was hot and ridged, feeling so good dragging up and down him, the friction like nothing else he’s ever felt. He was impressed the other was able to fit all of him inside like this, that he was able to control his breathing enough that he didn’t choke.

Dib was growing lightheaded, however. While he could take short breaths each time he pulled back, he wasn’t getting quite enough oxygen and his head was growing foggy as a result. He liked it though, as it seemed to make his own pleasure more acute. He held onto Zim with one hand and dropped the other to his cock, grasping it and stroking. This was perfect, everything felt so good and Zim was moaning loudly with pleasure over him and he could feel his edge swiftly approaching…

Zim’s claws suddenly tightened once more against Dib’s scalp and he was just barely warning, “I think I’m gonna-” before his voice cut out into a gasp and he came.

Dib hadn’t expected much cum considering he had gotten Zim off around ten minutes ago, but he was surprised to find that the other came just as hard as before. It happened as Dib was bobbing his head back too, and next thing he knew, his mouth was full of honey-like cum and he awkwardly gagged a few times before managing to swallow, quickly pulling off the other.

Zim blushed hard as he saw Dib scramble back, fluid dripping from his mouth and a strained expression on his face.

“You okay?” Zim asked worriedly.

Dib held up a finger to silently ask him to wait, catching his breath and moving his tongue around in his mouth before swallowing again. Finally he spoke, his voice hoarse. “I’m good. Damn, you have heavy loads.”

Zim wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing, but Dib didn’t seem upset, just tired. Zim cast around for something to say before deciding praise was in order. That was incredible. He cupped Dib’s cheeks and had him straighten up so they were eye to eye, then leaned in to lick his lips off. “You did good, Dib-slave. Such a hot performance.”

Dib swallowed, heart pounding at the adoration in the other’s eyes. He kissed him, and as he pulled their bodies together, he felt the other slip his cock gently around his erection, caressing it in an almost playful manner.

It was a pretty light touch but Dib was so wound up that it, combined with Zim’s praise, got him off again.

“Oh, wow,” Zim whispered against his lips as he felt his hips buck. “You really liked that, huh? I get to you so easily.” He ran his claws up Dib’s back. “You’re the best slave a master could ask for.”

Perhaps the phrasing was new to Dib, but he pretty much translated it to, “best sub a dom could ask for,” and that got him smiling and nuzzling against Zim’s face, murmuring, “Thank you.”

He felt good. He felt real good about how all this had gone, and when Zim stepped back to rinse off again, he followed suit. They didn’t really talk after that, just enjoying each other’s presence as they washed and then turned off the shower, getting out.

It was only around three in the afternoon but Dib kinda wanted to take a nap. They dried off and got dressed, and when Dib looked at himself in the mirror, he wished he had brought a comb.

Zim figured out what he was thinking and said, “Let me fix your hair.”

Dib turned to him, wondering what he was going to do. But Zim merely used his claws, using quick but even swipes to untangle Dib’s hair and brush it out. It was a suitable job and Dib thanked him for it once he finished.

“No problem. So, what should we do now?”

Dib was going to suggest napping, but Zim looked pretty alert and energetic, so instead he replied, “You wanna go back to the living room and watch a movie or something?”

Zim considered, then nodded and walked out of the bathroom. “Sure.”

They took an elevator back up. Dib slid his hand against Zim’s, shyly feeling his fingers with his own, wondering if he’d want to hold hands. He got his answer when Zim slipped his palm against Dib’s, fingers sliding between his. Dib smiled and stepped closer to him, leaning slightly against him, and with a chuckle, Zim leaned back. This was nice.

When they got back to the living room, Zim picked up the remote and they sank onto the couch together.

“So um, earlier was really fun,” Dib said while Zim opened the list of movies he had saved.

“It was,” Zim agreed. “Did I do a good job as your new dom?”

“For a first time, you did great. Dirty talk seems to come to you pretty naturally. I liked that.” Dib leaned over and Zim wrapped an arm around him. “I can’t wait to go further with you. I have so much I want to teach you.” He gently rubbed Zim’s knee. “Thanks for giving it a try.”

“No problem. I hadn’t expected to enjoy that so much. Thank you for asking me. I can’t wait to learn more about this. I want to please you fully.”

Dib blushed a little. “Well. Maybe tonight, if you’re up to it, we can go again and I can show you even more stuff I like?”

Zim hummed, giving Dib a small kiss to the cheek. “I would love to. Just let me know when you’re up for it and I’m yours.”

Dib kissed him back. “You’re such a kind master.”

Zim laughed and ran his hand through Dib’s hair. “Anything for my new servant.” This was going to take some getting used to, but it was worth it seeing how happy it made the other. He had a feeling this was going to be a wonderful relationship.


End file.
